


reason

by Reasta



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reborn-centric, mention of time travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Reborn mengernyitkan kening untuk kesekian kali dalam menghadapi topik ini. Yang lain begitu ambisius ingin mengetahui sebab ia mengambil profesi sebagai hitman.“Alasan sebenarnya? Sederhana. Aku senang mengakhiri hidup para idiot.”[Drabble]
Kudos: 3





	reason

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn! belongs to amano akira. no copyright law infringement, no profit gained.

Renato Sinclair atau lebih dikenal sebagai Reborn mengernyitkan kening untuk kesekian kali dalam menghadapi topik ini. Ia tidak bisa paham mengapa yang lain begitu ambisius ingin mengetahui sebab ia menjadi seorang _hitman_ , tetapi ketika ia menanggapi dengan sungguh-sungguh respons yang ia dapat malah sebaliknya: ia dianggap hanya berkelakar—membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Jemarinya berkedut memohon untuk digunakan menggengam Beretta kesayangannya dan menembak seseorang, mungkin Colonello yang sedang terbahak nyaring, menurut Reborn mulut Colonello lebih pantas dihiasi peluru daripada tawa menyebalkannya yang mengisi penuh ruang, atau mungkin Skull yang tengah menganga lebar setelah mendengar jawabannya—persetan, ia ingin menembak dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin sel otaknya makin berkurang tiap harinya karena harus berasosiasi dengan para idiot ini.

“Jelas sekali kau membual, ayolah, kau bisa lebih baik dari ini.” Colonello yang sibuk mengatur napas agar teratur mengangguk kencang, menyetujui sekali perkataan Verde yang menatap Reborn penuh sinisme dari balik kacamatanya.

“Dan lagi Reborn, lelaki dari masa depan? Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Verde, hal ini agak sulit dipercaya,” Fon ikut mengamini, wajahnya setengah tertutupi lengan _changshan_. Reborn berani bertaruh seluruh upah dari misi yang ia ambil selanjutnya kepada Viper, sangat yakin di balik lengan bajunya Fon sedang memasang senyum geli. Memikirkannya saja membuat Reborn dongkol.

Lal mendengkus kencang, lengan dengan rapi di lipat ke dada, “Ungkapan sulit dipercaya sangat menyepelekan persoalan ini, Reborn bahkan sama sekali tidak mencoba. Akting Skull saat menjadi umpan di misi infiltrasi pertama kita masih lebih baik—dan ingat, hal itu jelas bencana!”

Dengan cepat Skull menoleh tajam, menatap Lal dengan mata membelalak, “Lal! Kenapa tiba-tiba mengungkit itu lagi! Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, dan kau masih mengingatnya!? Senang sekali memuji lalu setelahnya menjatuhkanku ke dasar jurang. Lagian menurutku aktingku tidak seburuk itu ...,” Efek Lal menatapi Skull tajam: menantang Skull untuk mengoceh lebih lanjut, yang lantas membuat suara yang awalnya lantang, tiap kalimat terdengar semakin memelan hingga tidak terdengar.

Viper yang sedari tadi sibuk menghitung uang di pangkuannya akhirnya turut andil dalam konversasi, “Jika benar ada yang dapat melakukan perjalanan waktu seperti itu, aku dengan senang hati akan menyewa jasanya,” dari balik tudungnya Viper mengamati reaksi Reborn, sudut bibirnya sedikit naik, “Bayangkan berapa banyak konten yang dapat kutemukan dari masa lalumu? Aku yakin akan sangat menghasilkan—siapa yang tidak mau konten eksklusif _The World's Greatest Hitman_?”

Colonello menyeringai mendengar ucapan Viper, telapak tangan menangkup pipi, menyandarkan sepenuhnya beban kepala kepada lengan, “Pasti menyenangkan dapat bertemu dengan Reborn kecil. Aku yakin ia pasti sangat manis, tentu tidak seperti sekarang, _kora_.”

Menggeleng lantas Reborn membalas dengan cepat, ikut menyeringai mencerminkan gestur Colonello, “Aku ingat sekali pada umur tujuh tahun aku sudah dapat melumpuhkan orang dewasa, ingin mencobanya?”

Balasan dari Reborn dengan instan membuat Colonello bergidik, “Tidak. Tentu tidak, jelas sekali dirimu merupakan titisan setan selagi dari bayi,” gumam Colonello sembari sedikit meringis menyadari perkataannya sangatlah kontradiksi dari sebelumnya.

“Tapi sungguh Reborn, ceritamu tidak masuk akal. Aku sudah mempelajari tentang perjalanan waktu, setidaknya untuk beberapa dekade ke depan hal itu mustahil dilakukan. Kecuali umat manusia dapat menemukan sumber energi baru dan konduktor serta teknologi yang mumpuni untuk mengeluarkan seluruh potensi energi tersebut. Belum lagi mengenai _butterfly effect_ —,” Verde yang ingin menjelaskan lebih rinci pasal perjalanan waktu dipaksa memutusnya di tengah jalan.

“Apakah kau mengetahui identitas orang itu? Setidaknya kau tahu namanya, bukan? Bagaimana dengan ciri-cirinya, apakah kau sudah menemukannya di zaman ini? Aku penasaran sehebat apa sosok yang membuatmu dapat membangkitkan minat ke profesi seperti ini,” Skull sebagai pelaku yang memutus ucapan tidak merasa bersalah. Dalam alibinya, kali ini ia lebih baik meladeni omong kosong Reborn daripada harus mendengarkan ocehan Verde yang tidak ia pahami sama sekali. Lagipula menyenangkan melihat Reborn lepas dari seringai menyebalkannya.

Fon memasang wajah masam ditujukan kepada Reborn; seolah-olah sangat kecewa, “Lebih dari itu, apakah kau segitu tidak mempercayai kami untuk mengetahui motifmu sehingga harus melakukan omong kosong seperti ini? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita beberapa tahun belakangan ini? Tidak berarti apapun bagimu!?” perkataan dramatis diakhiri dengan sedikit seruan. Menurut Reborn, Fon sama sekali tidak cocok berakting. Tidak elok sama sekali.

Reborn mengehela napasnya, ia sudah cukup sabar.

“Kalian tahu apa? Aku menyerah, kalian menang. Ya, aku membual, tentu saja mana ada lelaki seperti itu, yang entah muncul dari mana tiba-tiba bertanya tentang pendapatku mengenai profesi ini, mustahil,” belum sempat yang lain bersorak-sorai mengenai pernyataan kekalahan yang ia utarakan, Reborn tersenyum lebar, di mana gestur tersebut lebih mengintimidasi daripada ekspresi apapun yang pernah ia buat.

“Alasan sebenarnya? Sederhana. Aku senang mengakhiri hidup para idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya bisa nulis arcobaleno!sentris sksk. i just love to imagine the way they interact together, they are very fun to write.
> 
> anyone could guess who's the man from future that kept being mentioned?


End file.
